new members
by kate cooper
Summary: 2 new members of the cooper gang try to get sly back but when one has powers and can transform into a beast will sly trust the cooper gangs new temporary leader and return to the gang or stay with Carmelita
1. Chapter 1

**i own Megan and Skyler**

**sucker punch owns Sly cooper characters**

* * *

Paris,France 8:35

A file had came in a museum was robbed of its large diamond last night with no clue left behind Carmelita and Sly where on there way to the museum only there where being watched a young fox with raccoon strips on her tail with a ninja mask and a sword in the shape of a c she watched as they headed to the museum she lowered the bottom part of her mask

"i told you they would come"the mysterious fox said to her partner a young female wolf

"you were right Megan"the young wolf replied to the fox

"i knew they would come Skyler"Megan pulled her bottom part of her mask back over her mouth

"what did Bentley say we where doing Megan"

"he said to get Sly so interested in this case to where he investigates alone then we move in come on we need to move"

"alright Megan"

they both jumped from the building and headed for the museum Carmelita and Sly got out of the car and walked into the museum and started to look around Megan and Skyler where completely hidden from them Megan dropped a note from her to Sly she timed it right it landed right in front of him he picked it up and opened it inside was a black scale and a orange and black strand of fur

"what you do that for Megan"

Skyler was wondering why she would leave a scale from her fox dragon form and a strand of her tail fur

"its part of the plan"

Megan was still watching Sly he put the note away and placed the scale and fur on a burned and empty display case

"hey Carmelita come look at this"

Sly looked at the metal support beams where burnt and Carmelita thought the scale and fur was left behind last night

"i don't think this was a normal break in Sly who ever it was knows where there doing"

"i'm going to look for clues out side"

Carmelita said has she headed for the doors

"ok ill stay here and look for clues"

Sly continued to look around he turned he's back to the display case for a minute but when he turned around he saw a fox with black strips on its tail with a ninja mask and two swords in a c shape

"hello cooper"

the mysterious vixen stood there staring at Sly he couldn't understand what he was looking at a fox with tail strips with swords like one of his ancestors

* * *

my be my best fan fiction i wanted there to be a ninja it this one


	2. Chapter 2

"who are you...what are you and how do you know me"

the vixen didn't answer

"cooper the time to tell her the truth draws near you are needed some where else you will learn who i'm soon"

the vixen threw a smoke bomb and disappeared Carmelita herd some of what she said

"Sly what was she talking about"

Carmelita asked she was confused

"i don't know she knew my name but..."

He looked at the piece of fur it looked like it belonged to her

"lets find out who this fur belongs to"

Sly and Carmelita walked to there car when they both saw a wolf and fox running on the roofs the fox with a sword and mask and the wolf had a stolen police shock pistol with the Interpol symbol covered with the cooper gang symbol Sky immediately recognized the fox

"that's her should we go after them Carmelita?"

"might as well"Carmelita replied

''heads up Skyler there onto us''

Megan watch as the 2 cops got on the building Megan stoped

"Skyler get back to the hide out ill handle them"

"ok don't get captured"Skyler replied

"all right see you soon"

Megan stared at the 2 cops as the both drawled the pistols

as the full moon raised she transformed into a fox dragon with black scale and orange fur

"the scale matches Carmelita"

"this is a wake up call the cooper gang is rising again with me as leader we will be the best if we had him'

Carmelita had to think of something so Sly wouldn't remember his past

"Sly's not a thief he's a cop"Carmelita growled at the fox dragon

"maybe not to you but he was and will always be one''Megan threw a smoke bomb and vanished

''well we know who stole the diamond'' Carmelita assured Sly

"question is how do we bring her to jail"Sly replied

* * *

review please


	3. Chapter 3

Carmelita was on the phone with here brother who was in Spain

"i appropriate you coming to help us... ok will meet you then"Carmelita hung up the phone the cooper file was still the cooper file cause Sly found out Megan's last name was cooper

"who was that"Sly asked looking up from info on Megan

"my brother Conner he's on his on his way to help us"

"cool whens he arriving"Sly asked

"today"Carmelita was interrupted when she got a call that a museum in the west side of Paris was being robbed

"lets go"Carmelita and Sly grabbed there gear and headed to the museum

Mean while...

"have you guys got the emerald yet" Bentley wanted them to get out this was the most guarded museum in Paris

'calm down bent where getting it"Megan replied trying to get Bentley from rushing them

"got it Megan"Skyler said holding the gem

"good lets go"

Mean while...

Carmelita and Sly had just picked up her brother and where headed to the musem

"so what are we after"Conner asked

"Megan cooper new top thief and first fox dragon"Sly said handing him her file

"she looks cute"Carmelita and Sly looked at Conner

"what she does"

"what ever brother"Carmelita said stopping the car at the museum

"where here lets hope there still here"they walked up to the door and saw 2 figures at a display case

"there here"Carmelita grabbed her shock pistol Sly and Conner did the same

"Freeze!"Carmelita yell busting through the doors

"uh oh Skyler go ill distract them'

"ok don't get captured their 3 of them"Skyler said leaving the museum

almost immediately Megan jumped over the 3 cops and ran out the door with the cops close behind her Conner was leading them Megan kept looking at the male fox as she looked forward Sly had ran ahead while she was looking at Conner and grabbed her

"dang it"Megan tried to get free but Sly put the hand cuffs on her but Conner felt bad for her he just meet her but already liked her as Carmelita put her in the car she gave Conner the key to the cell in her office since she can breath fire Conner would watch her for the rest of the day as the drove off Conner came up with a plan for her to escape when they leave

"Megan at night use the key i'm going to give you the escape"

"what are you saying to her conner''Carmelita asked quickly Conner lowered her mask and kissed her handing her the key

"alright you two love birds knock it off''Carmelita said returning her attention to driving Conner looked at Megan who was still blushing

"i know you did that to give me the key"Megan whispered to Conner

"and cause i think your cute"Megan turned her head blushing at what he said

"were her Conner put her in the cell in my office i'm going to interrogate her later"

"alright Carm " Conner grabbed Megan and took her to the cell in Carmelita's office

"alright now is your chance ill chase after you when they realizes your gone then we can talk"Megan nodded as Conner put her in the cell and left she turned into her fox dragon and burned some bars and flew out of the cell and broke the top glass of the building and escaped everyone screamed as she burned the lights so she could escape easily

"dang she escaped"Carmelita growled

"Carmelita let me go after her"Conner said hoping she would let him

"sure me and Sly will stay and make sure no other criminals escape"

"alright"Conner ran out of the building looking for the fox he loved she didn't go far she was on a bench in a park her mask above her mouth

"whats wrong Megan"Conner said as her walked to her

"you wont like me case my fox dragon form"Megan said turning her head

"that's not true and i can prove it''Megan turned into her fox dragon form Conner knew he had to prove it he kissed the fox even if she was a fox dragon he still loved her Megan couldn't believe she found some one who loved her for her not how she looked Conner got up and headed back to Interpol Megan stayed on the bench before she went back to the safe house

* * *

a new character Conner fox and if you don't know what a fox dragon is its my picture for my profile


End file.
